Les couloirs sombres
by Areina James
Summary: Le soir, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, il n'y a que peu de personne pour s'y aventurer. Pourtant, Sirius croise une fille trempée qu'il connait bien. Il ressent de la culpabilité. Parce qu'a une époque, elle était sa meilleure-amie. Et aujourd'hui, ils ne s'adressent plus un mot.


Bonjour.

Encore moi. Et dans la même journée en plus ! Cette fois, je vous propose un OS : les couloirs sombre.

Je précise que les maraudeurs, poudlard, et tout le monde excepté mon OC : Ashlyn Kinnye-Halls, appartient à JK Rowling.

Je tient à remercier Syngaly pour sa correction rapide.

J'ai voulu écrire un OS simple mais fort en sentiment. J'ai crée un Sirius sombre et torturé. En quelque sorte, je voulais le faire coller à ce que je pense sur lui. Une personne sombre, avec ses défauts, ses inquiétudes, ses secrets et ses complexes. Je souhaite qu'il vous plaise.

J'espère que cet OS vous plaira. Si ça vous plait, j'en referais peut-être plus souvent.

Areïna.

.

.

* * *

.

**_Les couloirs sombres._**

.

.

Résumé : Les couloirs de Poudlard la nuit sont bien plus fréquentés qu'on ne le pense. Alors est-ce un hasard si Sirius croise une fille trempée qu'il connaît bien dans le couloir alors que James est dans la salle de bain des préfets ?

.

.

Sirius marchait dans le couloir d'un pas tranquille. A cette heure de la nuit, il ne risquait pas grand chose. Excepté la préfète en chef, aucun des préfets n'avait le droit de traîner dans les couloirs.

Dans ces corridors sombre, le sang-pur se sentait à son aise. La noirceur appelait la noirceur. Or, il n'y avait pas que ses cheveux de ténébreux. Son âme était recouvert d'un épais marasme qui paraissait se fondre dans la nuit.

Le Gryffondor passa au cinquième étage en passant par un escalier dont la moitié des marches n'existait plus. L'avantage, c'était qu'il ne risquait pas d'y croiser la préfète en chef.

Il n'aimait pas trop Ashlyn Kinnye-Halls. Pas qu'elle l'aie déjà collé sans raison. Elle appartenait à la maison des Poufsouffles et possédait un sens éthique si fort qu'elle avait même défendu James contre une fausse accusation de Servilus il y a quelques mois.

Pour autant, elle n'était pas amie avec eux. Si il ne l'aimait pas. Le sentiment était assez réciproque pour qu'elle fasse comme si ils ne se connaissaient pas.

Ça l'arrangeait. Mais ça l'énervait aussi.

Sirius s'enfonça dans le couleur de gauche. Il croisa Peeves occupé à draguer une fantômette qui essayait de lui donner des coups de pied sans résultat : elle passait à travers.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en poursuivant son chemin à pas de loup. Il aurais du rejoindre James dans la salle de bain des préfets depuis une bonne demi-heure, il avait été distrait par Remus qui n'arrivait pas à boucler son devoir de potions.

Sous ses airs de voyou impitoyable, il était le meilleur de sa promo. Meilleur que cette sainte-nitouche d'Evans derrière qui courait désespérément James depuis des années.

Mais il n'aimait pas que ce trait de caractère soit exploité. Rendre service le dérangeait. Aider des bandes de crétins sous prétexte d'une amitié factice ne l'intéressait pas du tout.

Il haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il capta des pas précipités. Il y avait quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui courrait. Et qui reniflait.

Lorsque la personne passa à côté de lui, il eut le réflexe saugrenu de le l'attraper par le bras avant de lancer un _lumos_ sur son visage pour mieux voir.

Aussitôt, Sirius regretta son geste en apercevant le visage marbré de larmes et suintant de peine. Une rage sans nom enfla dans son estomac.

Elle était trempée. Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau. Même ses cheveux d'ordinaire si longs et si clair étaient lourd d'eau. Qui lui avait renversé un seau d'eau sur la tête ?

Il allait tuer celui qui avait oser provoquer les larmes d'un être si droit et si lumineux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ash' ? siffla-t-il en serrant sa prise sur la Poufsouffle involontairement. Elle grimaça alors que ses larmes cessaient de couler. La stupéfaction qu'il lut sur son visage lui fit réaliser qu'elle non-plus n'attendait plus rien de lui.

- Rien. Occupe-toi de tes affaires, rétorqua-t-elle âprement. Tu l'as si bien fait jusqu'à présent.

Elle sortit sa baguette à son tour, le projeta contre le mur et s'éloigna par l'escalier vétuste alors que Peeve cessait de draguer pour s'inquiéter de son états.

Lui aussi s'inquiétait.

Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le droit de faire un scandale. C'était déjà un miracle qu'elle ne l'ai pas collé jusqu'à la fin de l'année parce qu'il traînait après le couvre-feu.

Ashlyn Kinnye-Halls n'était pas tendre avec lui. Pas plus qu'avec un autre élève. Mais il se sentait vraiment coupable lorsqu'elle le prenait à faire une bêtises.

Il y a huit ans. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un jour leurs chemins se sépareraient. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle resterait du côté des Blacks lorsqu'il avait été banni de cette famille. Mais c'était ce qui c'était passé. Il avait été banni bien plus jeune que l'âge mentionné à tous les autres, James y compris.

A l'âge de dix ans, ses parents l'avaient rejeté à cause de sa volonté de ne pas écraser tout ce qui leur était inférieur en sang comme en argent.

Les Blacks étaient surpuissants, riches à outrance, et purs à un point où un cracmol était rare, un moldu encore plus. Sirius aurait du écraser tout le monde. Mais il avait cette volonté qu'on ne trouvait nulle part ailleurs d'être juste.

A l'époque Ashlyn était sa meilleure-amie. Elle savait tout de lui. Et lui savait tout d'elle.

Après avoir été banni et éloigné par son oncle Alphart, Sirius n'avait jamais eut de réponse à ses lettres. Lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé à Poudlard, ils ne s'étaientt pas adressé un mot. Comme si ils ne se connaissaient pas.

Pourtant, ils s'étaient reconnus. Leurs regards s'étaient accrochés, mélangés, et puis elle avait détourné les yeux.

Et il avait comprit.

Elle ne voulait pas de lui maintenant qu'il n'était plus rien. Le constat glacial lui avait fait mal. Alors il avait tenté d'oublier. Mais lorsqu'il la croisait, il était forcé de baisser les yeux. C'était sa honte qu'il traînait comme un boulet et c'était ce qu'elle lui rappelait sans cesse sans qu'il ne puisse lui en vouloir.

Sirius secoua la tête et poursuivit son chemin dans le couloir. James allait finir par s'énerver. Il prononça le mot de passe et entra dans la salle de bain géante.

Il trouva son ami plongé dans les bulles avec un sourire idiot plaqué sur le visage.

- J'ai eut de la visite, annonça James alors que Sirius entreprenait de remonter son pantalon, retirant chaussures et chaussettes avant de tremper ses pieds dans l'eau brûlante.

- Qui ? demanda-t-il en se raidissant.

Il était difficile de ne pas penser à Ashlyn, trempée de la tête aux pieds et James en train de baigner dans l'eau.

- Mademoiselle Sainte-nitouche, répondit fièrement le capitaine de quidditch. Elle m'a rappelé que je n'étais pas préfet. Elle voulait que je sorte. Alors j'ai fait semblant d'avoir besoin d'aide pour sortir et je l'ai plongée dans l'eau.

La mâchoire de Sirius crissa. Merde. Il avait envie de frapper son ami. Pour qui ? Une fille qui lui avait tourné le dos et complètement abandonné.

- Je ne me la suis jamais faite. Alors j'ai essayé. Mais elle m'a mit un coup de pied bien placé et m'a hurlé qu'elle m'arracherait la gorge si jamais je la touchais avec mes mains de : je cite "abruti", acheva James.

- Tu te rends compte que si tu étais allé au bout de ce tu voulais, ça s'appellerait un viol ?

- Elle aurait finit par être d'accord, répondit évasivement le Gryffondor en haussant les épaules.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à toucher à Ashlyn Kinnye-Halls, gronda Sirius sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Son ami pouvait être brutal avec ses conquêtes. Il couchait avec elles pour oublier Evans. Alors il avait tendance à être sauvage. Pas trop. Mais assez pour que Sirius ne souhaite pas ça à Ashlyn.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne lui parles jamais. Ne me joue pas le rôle du chevalier blanc alors que tu n'as rien à foutre d'elle.

James leva les yeux au ciel. Lorsqu'il les reporta vers son ami, il comprit que se taire était une bonne solution.

Il avait ce regard emplit d'intentions machiavéliques, de haine, de méchanceté, de rage même.

C'était ce regard qu'il avait eut avant de massacrer un Serpentard qui avait eut le malheur de traiter l'oncle Alphart de traître à son sang doublé de bâtard stupide.

Malgré tout son courage, James savait à quel point Sirius était mauvais. Et il ne voulait pas en faire les frais. Même si il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal.

- Je vais me coucher, marmonna Sirius en se levant. Il se sécha magiquement, se rhabilla et tourna les talons sans un regard en arrière.

Parfois, James trouvait que son ami avait l'air d'un loup solitaire qui ne voulait pas vraiment de compagnie. Souvent, il avait raison sur ce plan.

Sirius descendit plusieurs étages sans trop savoir où il allait. Il comprit véritablement où son corps l'amenait lors qu'il se trouva planté devant la salle commune des Poufousffles.

Elle se situait juste au dessus des cuisines.

- Tu cherches quelqu'un ? demanda le portrait qui gardait la porte avec austérité et froideur. Tu ne devrais pas être ici à cette heure...

- Est-ce que Ashlyn Kinnye-Halls est rentrée ? interrogea-t-il sans se démonter en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ? siffla le tableau de femme, une vielle peau de vache.

- Je l'ai croisée dans le couloir. Je me posais juste la question, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules pour rendre ses paroles plus désinvoltes qu'elles ne devaient l'être en réalité. S'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne mesure.

Aussitôt le vieille se détendit et lui répondit enfin.

- Elle est rentrée toute mouillée. Peeve s'inquiétait. Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête aussi. Elle a dit qu'elle était juste tombée. Elle est tellement gentille...

- Ça dépend avec qui, marmonna-t-il. Il lança un _oubliette_ au tableau et fit demi-tour. Bordel, il avait l'air d'un putain d'amoureux transi alors que cette fille ne lui avait pas adressé un mot gentil depuis huit ans.

.

.

Sirius soupira en quittant les cachots de ce stupide professeur qu'était Slughorn. Était-t-il le seul avec Servilus à connaître les bienfaits de la poudre de licorne dans une potion de guérison ?

Ce vieux fou aurait mieux fait de jeter un œil à ses bouquins au lieu de le virer comme un malpropre.

Bon, ça l'arrangeait aussi, il n'aimait pas patienter. Et les cours de potions étaient souvent longs avec les importants qui, après sept ans de cours, ne savaient toujours pas dans quel sens faire tourner les potions.

Il passait devant la bibliothèque et pensa un instant à aller y semer le bordel avant de changer d'avis. Une sieste le tentait plus.

Il monta jusqu'à la volière de hiboux de Poudlard et fut surprit de trouver la place occupée par une élève en train de pleurer.

C'était une occupation comme une autre aussi se pencha-t-il et effleura le genou de la désespérée aux longs cheveux châtain clair. Elle leva des yeux brun humides de larmes vers lui.

Sirius se raidit. Ashlyn. Décidément. Où qu'il aille, elle était là. Elle effleura sa joue anormalement blanchâtre alors qu'elle se pinçait la lèvre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il.

Elle ferma les yeux et repoussa sa frange sur le côté pour tenter d'endiguer ses larmes avec ses mains. La feuille qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts tomba. Sirius la pris et la lut rapidement.

- Tu vas le faire ? siffla Sirius. Putain. Avec ton caractère de soumise tu serais bien capable de suivre tes parents dans le camps des joyeux mangemorts.

- Non ! s'époumona-t-elle en secouant vigoureusement la tête. Non ! Je ne veux pas !

- Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ne sembles pas vouloir. Ça n'empêchera pas les choses d'arriver. Pleurer dans un coin n'avancera pas les choses, acheva-t-il.

- Crétin ! vociféra Ashlyn en s'accrochant a la chemise de Sirius. Mes parents veulent juste la preuve que j'appartiens bien à la famille. Ils veulent que je fasse quelque chose qui prouve à quel point je fais partie du la famille.

- Pourquoi ils douteraient de toi ? Tu m'as carrément oublié quand je ne valais plus le coup. C'est une preuve suffisante, non ?

Ashlyn sursauta elle écarquilla les yeux si grands que Sirius se demanda ce qu'il se passait exactement.

- C'est une blague ? demanda-t-elle alors que ses sanglots redoublaient. Je t'ai envoyé tellement de lettres que j'en avais mal au poignet. Tu ne m'as JAMAIS répondu ! Ne joue pas au grand manitou. C'est à cause de ça qu'ils pensent que je ne suis pas fiable.

Elle le poussa brutalement, il tomba en arrière tellement surpris qu'il n'osa plus rien dire. Merde. Elle ne l'avait pas abandonné. Quelqu'un s'était mis entre eux. Quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas qu'il la garde comme meilleure-amie.

- Ne t'approche plus de moi, vociféra-t-elle en repoussant ses larmes du plat de la main. Elle lui arracha sa lettre des mains et s'éloigna si vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit.

Sirius s'assit et ferma les yeux pris d'une migraine. Si elle avait bien envoyé ses lettres, soit c'étaient ses parents qui les avaient interceptées, soit son oncle Alphart. Dans le second cas il les trouverait en fouillant dans les affaires de son oncle.

- Sirius ? appela Remus en montant les escaliers menant à la volière. Je te cherchais.

Son ami loup-garou s'assit en face de lui et sembla remarquer son malaise.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- J'ai un doute. J'ai peur de m'être trompé, Lunard. Je crois que je me suis trompé. Et je sais que si c'est vrai, ça va me faire mal.

- Explique-moi, Patmol, je ne comprends rien, affirma patiemment le garçon en levant les yeux au ciel. Sirius avait tendance à ne vouloir dire la moitié des choses même pour un conseil.

- Quand j'étais gamin, j'avais une meilleure-amie. Une vraie. Une fille à qui je disais tout. Du plus important au plus stupide. Elle savait tout. C'était comme ma deuxième conscience. Je l'adorais. Vraiment. Je lui aurais donner ma vie elle avait voulut.

Ah bon ? faillit demandé le garçon. Il ne savais pas que Sirius Black pouvait avoir un sens de l'amitié aussi développé. Après sept ans d'amitié, lui et James ne connaissait toujours pas le moment exact où il avait quitté sa famille. Sirius ne parlait pas de ça. Il ne parlait pas de sa famille, pas de son passé et ne se justifiait jamais quitte à paraître encore plus méchant qu'il ne l'était vraiment.

- Mais quand ils m'ont banni des Black. Elle m'a abandonné. Et lorsque je l'ai revue à Poudlard, elle à détourné les yeux. Comme si j'étais quelque chose d'honteux qu'elle voulait oublier. Je lui en voulais, Lunard. Mais je me sentais coupable. J'aurais du faire des efforts, ainsi je restais dans la famille et elle avec moi. Tu comprends ?

- Tu était près à faire des concessions pour cette fille, comprit Remus en hochant la tête. Sirius n'avait jamais fait de concessions avec eux. Même pas quand c'était nécessaire.

- Peut-être que je me suis trompé. Peut-être qu'elle a voulut garder le contact. Elle dit m'avoir envoyé des lettres. Beaucoup. Je n'en ai eut aucune. Elle m'en voulait. Elle pensait que c'était moi qui ne voulais plus d'elle. Et maintenant, je risque de la perdre définitivement, acheva Sirius en gardant la tête baissée.

Il sentait encore ses larmes salées sur ses doigts. Comme si elle pleurait toujours.

- Qui ? demanda le garçon en fronçant les sourcils. Qui pouvait être le monstre qui arrachait Sirius de ses ténèbres ? Qui le rendait si humain ? Un Sirius avec qui lui avait bien plus envie d'être ami qu'avec le précèdent.

- Ash'. Ashlyn Kinnye-Halls. La préfète en chef des Poufsouffles.

Remus hocha la tête. Cette fille était droite comme c'était rarement le cas, surtout chez les sangs-pur. Elle traitait tout le monde de la même manière, ne supportant ni les mises à l'écart, ni les insultes gratuites, ni haine inter-maison. Elle avait fait des préfets des gens respectables, même ceux de Sepentard qui tentaient fréquemment de prendre de l'ascendant sur elle sans jamais réussir.

Elle avait cette froideur qui caractérisait Sirius. Comme si un vide dans le cœur l'empêchait d'éprouver des sentiments.

Il la trouvait belle. Belle dans la simplicité de la manière dont elle menait les autres, dont elle s'habillait et dont elle se coiffait.

Mais si Sirius l'aimait autant, il ferait mieux de ne jamais le dire à voix haute. Remus tenait à sa langue.

- Tu devrais aller vérifier. Pendant les vacances. Elles sont bientôt arrivées. James et moi t'aiderons.

- James ? Il doit rentrer chez lui. Profiter de ses parents. Ils se font vieux, ajouta Sirius sans l'once d'une méchanceté. C'était vrai. Le couple Potter avait eut leur fils tardivement. Il valait mieux le laisser profiter plutôt que l'entraîner dans une recherche qui risquait d'être stérile.

- Alors JE viendrai. On doit aller en cours, ajouta Remus avec douceur en se rappelant de la raison qui l'avait conduit ici.

.

.

Sirius inspira par le nez en tentant vainement de retenir ce qui semblait être des larmes. Il avait trouvé le fameux paquet de lettres dans l'un des coffres qu'avait ouvert son oncle avant sa mort deux ans plus tôt.

Dans l'un deux. Un paquet de lettre adressées à Sirius et signées par Ashlyn avait inversé la balance.

Il y en avait une quarantaine. Ils les avaient toutes lues. Pas dans le bon ordre. Mais ils les avaient lues. Remus aussi.

Même si ce n'était pas son amie, le loup-garou était ébranlé alors que ça ne le concernait pas vraiment.

- Tu peux me laisser un peu seul ? demanda Sirius en restant penché au dessus de toute ces lettres éparpillées sur son lit.

Ils y en avait tellement. Désormais il pouvait affirmer qu'elle n'avait jamais eut honte de leur relation. C'était de son impuissance qu'elle avait honte. Dans chacune de ses lettres, elle s'excusait de n'avoir rien fait. Elle lui demandait pardon. Elle voulait qu'il soit ami malgré ce que penserait sa famille.

Ça le tuait.

Bordel.

Jamais elle ne l'avait trahi, abandonné ou même oublié. Pourquoi n'y avait-t-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Avec sa droiture, elle était exactement le contraire du genre de personne capable de laisser un ami derrière soi.

C'était trop tard pour la révélation. Mais il était soulagé de savoir à quel point elle tenait à lui.

Sirius saisit l'une des lettres entre ses doigts. Il ferma les yeux, désespéré. Comment lui dire qu'il avait crut qu'elle ne voulait de lui parce qu'il n'avait plus rien ? Elle lui répondrait qu'il la connaissait mal.

Et elle s'énerverait.

Des larmes acides coulèrent de ses yeux alors que l'étendue de sa connerie lui sautait au yeux. Il devrait réfléchir longuement avant de décider quoi lui dire.

Ashlyn ne se contenterait pas d'un mensonge, elle n'accepterait que la vérité.

- Bordel, marmonna-t-il en essuyant ses larmes. Il devait faire quelque chose. Quelque chose pour elle.

Se racheter une conduite d'homme normal. Devenir moins méchant. Atteindre Ashlyn. La faire tomber amoureuse de lui. Il devait y arriver.

Redevenir une loque humaine n'était pas quelque chose de souhaitable pour lui.

.

.

Sirius sourit en fourrant sa carte des mauraudeurs dans sa poche. Il n'avait jamais vu une ronde de Préfet aussi longue, vicieuse et précise. Elle fourrait son nez partout où il y avait des élèves de cachés. Y comprit derrière les tentures qui recouvraient certains murs.

A croire qu'elle avait une carte des mauraudeurs.

- Salut, Ash', dit-t-il en se manifestant dans le couloir sombre. Elle lança un _lumos_ et le fixa les sourcils froncés.

- Connais-tu la signification du terme "couvre-feu à 22h00" ? interrogea-t-elle froidement en jeta un œil à sa montre. Son bras disparut de nouveau sous sa cape. Il est plus d'une heure du matin.

-Je voulais me balader avec toi, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules. La nuit, il n'y a personne.

-Tu n'es pas un préfet, Sirius. Je te raccompagne à ton dortoir. Trente points en moins pour Gryffondor. Je m'arrangerai avec le Professeur McGonagall pour que tes heures de colles soit effectuées correctement. Seul. Je veux que tu les prennes pour une punition. Pas une réunion entre copains comme tu le fais d'habitude, acheva-t-elle avec un regard condescendant.

Sirius afficha un sourire de façade. Son sens de l'éthique était encore pire qu'il ne le pensait originellement. Un véritable carnage.

- Tu devrais prendre les choses plus doucement, marmonna le garçon en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Le règlement n'est pas fait pour les autres. Je suis chargée de le faire respecter. Même à la racaille qui sert de major à la promotion. C'est pour que je suis Préfète en Chef et pas toi. C'est pour ça que j'ai un cœur.

- Il n'y a aucun rapport entre mon comportement et ma capacité à avoir un cœur. C'est toi qui me traite comme un étranger.

- Tu es devenu un étranger à partir du moment où tu es parti sans un mot pour moi, cracha-t-elle jetant un œil dans le couloir.

Même en le raccompagnant elle n'oubliait pas ce qu'elle faisait dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard.

- Mon oncle m'avait caché les lettres que tu m'as envoyé, Ash'. Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus de moi maintenant que j'étais une honte pour tout les sangs-pur, répondit Sirius en serrant les dents.

- Tu as cru quoi dans ce cas ? siffla-t-elle. Que je voulais plus être amie avec mon meilleur-ami parce qu'il devenait brusquement un paria ? Mes parents m'ont punie parce que je refusais de dire du mal de toi. Et toi... toi..., elle suffoqua de colère avant de taper du pied sur le sol pour manifester sa colère.

- Moi, j'ai fait une erreur ! beugla Sirius en saisissant Ashlyn par les épaules pour la secouer comme un prunier. Une erreur ! hurla-t-il. Juste une putain d'ERREUR !

Ashlyn le dévisagea sans se démonter. Il finit par cesser de la secouer et baissa la tête. Il posa son front contre l'épaule de son ex-meilleure-amie.

- Je sais que tu m'en veux. Et tu as raison. Je m'en veux aussi. Mais laisse-moi une chance. Juste une. S'il te plaît.

Sirius détestait supplier. Il ne le faisait jamais quitte à subir beaucoup de chose. Pourtant il savait à quel point Ash' saurait que ça lui coûtait de la supplier. C'était sa dernière carte et la seule qui aie une chance de fonctionner.

- Une seule, abdiqua-t-elle.

Elle enfonça son doigt dans le torse de Sirius et s'abandonna contre lui sans plus un mot. Sirius sut qu'il avait gagné lorsqu'il la sentit contre lui.

Le pire était passé.

.

.

- Qui c'est ? demanda James en fronçant les sourcils. Tu la connais, toi ? interrogea-t-il en se tournant vers Remus.

- Bah oui. Toi aussi, tu la connais, ajouta Remus en continuant d'avancer dans le couloir.

Sirius avait décrété qu'ils devaient tous rencontrer officiellement Ashlyn Kinnye-Halls.

Remus avait une bonne idée de qui elle était et ce qu'elle représentait pour Sirius. James n'avait pas cette chance. Mais si jamais ils se braquaient contre la Poufsouffle, les choses risquaient de mal se passer entre eux trois.

- Ah bon ? C'est qui ? s'agaça James sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'ils racontaient. Sirius, répondit-moi !

- C'est le Préfète en Chef, celle de Poufsouffle, répondit Remus. La fille qui t'a défendu quand Rogue t'a accusé de lui avoir fait un croche pied.

- Ah ! se remémora-t-il. Miss Sainte-nitouche. La fille que j'ai mis dans l'eau. Celle..., James se rappela ce qu'il avait voulu faire et de quel manière Sirius avait répondu.

Il avait intérêt à se tenir à carreau avec cette fille. Sirius était du genre à frapper d'abord et à réfléchir après.

Sirius, en tête de cortège sourit en apercevant Ashlyn, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle viendrait au rendez-vous. Mais elle était la. Ses cheveux était noués en une queue de cheval haute, elle avait une frange sur le côté qu'elle n'avait pas avant. Ça lui allait bien.

Il sourit alors qu'elle ne les remarquaient pas, trop occupée à lire son lire. Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur les marches du grand escalier. Elle leva enfin les yeux vers et lui et le dévisagea, les lèvres pincées.

- Tu es en retard, l'accusa-t-elle avant de lever les yeux vers les deux amis qu'il avait traîné avec lui. Lupin. Potter, salua-t-elle en les fixant tour à tour.

- Je me suis suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée de te faire rencontrer mes amis, commenta Sirius avec un sourire.

- Ce qui serait une bonne idée. C'est de réviser un peu pour les ASPICS en fin d'année. Même si tu n'en as pas besoin, je doute que Potter aie la capacité de parler et suivre les cours en même temps. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que je le déteste, précisa-t-elle avec condescendance.

- Du calme, pria Remus en remarquant que James serrait les poings. Personne n'aimerait être raillé gratuitement.

- Pas question. Ce n'est pas parce qu'Evans ne veut pas de lui qu'il doit prendre les filles pour des jouets. Surtout celles qui ne veulent pas de toi, cracha-t-elle.

- Ça te pose un problème ? demanda calmement le Gryffondor. Oui, Lily ne m'aime pas. Oui, je baise à droite à gauche pour oublier ça. Oui, je voulais coucher avec toi pour te distraire et ne pas avoir de points en moins. Oui, c'est dégueulasse. Pour autant, je ne le regrette pas.

- Je te déteste, affirma-t-elle avec cette même froideur. Mais tu as raison sur un point. Soixante points en moins pour les Gryffondor parce que tu étais dans la salle de bain des préfets alors que tu n'avais rien à y faire. Trente points parce que tu étais dans les couloirs pendant le couvre-feu. Et quarante points en moins parce que tu n'as pas respecté mon autorité ce soir là. Tu veux que je continue ? proposa Ashlyn sans ciller.

- Tu es vraiment mauvaise, marmonna James.

- James, gronda Sirius. Vous devriez essayer d'être amis. Je ne pense pas que tu sois content de ce que je ferais dans le cas contraire.

- Tu ne vas le forcer. Je ne veux pas être amie avec ce type. C'est un fumier qui prend les filles pour des vides-couilles ! Ashlyn bondit sur ses pieds et s'éloigna sans un mot de plus.

Sirius soupira. Bordel, il s'attendait à ce que les choses soient plus... coulantes. C'était sans compter sur l'animosité entre James et Ashlyn.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'elle a ? grinça James en désignant le sillage qu'elle laissait derrière elle.

- Elle te déteste, répondit le garçon. Je pense que jamais elle ne te supportera. Je dois y aller, ajouta-il en se levant.

James était à deux doigt de répondre lorsque Remus s'exprima après le départ de leur ami.

- Je pense que tu dois accepter Ashlyn comme on a accepté ton obsession envers Lily Evans. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas l'air sympa avec toi. Mais Sirius l'a choisie. Alors on doit faire avec.

- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire. Je ne peux pas faire d'efforts pour deux. Je n'en ai pas envie non-plus.

- Tu devrais. Sirius est notre ami. On doit agir pour SON bonheur. Pas pour notre ego. Il est devenu animagus pour moi. Il n'a jamais dragué Lily même quand elle à tenté de sortir avec lui. Alors tu lui dois ça.

.

.

Sirius trouva Ashlyn assise par terre, collée contre un mur sous le tableau d'un vieux noble du quatorzième siècles en train de ronfler.

- Je suis désolée, hoqueta la Poufsouffle en gardant la tête collée à ses genoux. Je... Potter est un fumier. Je sais que vous étiez ami. Même je n'étais pas prête. Je devais faire des efforts. Je me l'étais promis. Juste pour me prouver que je pouvais le faire. Faire des efforts. Et j'ai parlé comme à un chien à ton meilleur-ami. Ce n'est plus ma place. Je l'ai perdue. Tu ne me voulais plus là. Et je... je...

Sirius posa un doigt sur ses lèvres après s'être agenouillé pour être à sa hauteur.

- Tu peux le faire. J'aurais du te prévenir que je les ramenais avec moi. J'aurais pu penser que tu n'aimais pas James. Je voulais juste avoir tous mes amis avec moi malgré ce que tu peux penser. Après m'être persuadé que tu m'avais laissé, j'ai décidé de ne plus jamais laisser quelqu'un avoir de l'importance pour moi. Je tiens à James et Remus mais pas au point de t'en vouloir si tu ne les aimes pas.

- C'est gentil, marmonna Potter en s'installant par terre en tailleur. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et jeta un regard hésitant à Ashlyn. Elle venait de se braquer dès qu'elle l'avait vu.

Ashlyn le fixa un instant sans répondre. Elle attendait la suite. Elle le jaugeait. Juste pour vérifier qu'elle ne se trompait pas.

- Je veux faire un effort parce que Sirius est mon ami. Je suis un connard. Mais si tu es la meilleure-amie de Sirius, dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler, précisa-t-il avec un regard pour son ami. Alors tu es mon amie. Je ne tenterai plus jamais de baiser avec toi. Je ne tenterais plus jamais de te mentir. Je serai honnête avec toi. Alors je pense sincèrement que Sirius n'as pas un comportement normal et qu'il te bouffe du regard.

- Tu aurais pu m'en parler avant de lui balancer une info comme ça ! hurla Sirius en lançant un regard meurtrier.

- Tu préfères qu'on se regarde en chien de faïence tous les deux ? répondit James calmement. Si elle te parle. Tu peux conclure. Miss Sainte-Nitouche a un cœur normalement, ajouta-t-il en désignant Ashlyn d'un geste vague.

Ashlyn le fixa. Mince. Elle était si... transparente que ça ? Comment un type comme lui, nombriliste, obsédé à souhait d'Evans ? Comment pouvait-t-il savoir que depuis sept ans elle était jalouse de toute ces filles qu'il regardait ? Comment ?

James lui adressa un clin d'œil de connivence. Ashlyn enfonça sa tête entre ses épaules et décida de faire l'autruche jusqu'à... toujours. Oui, toujours c'était une bonne destination. Assez lointaine pour qu'elle se cache au fin fond de la campagne.

- Je ne peux pas conclure, marmonna Sirius en détournant les yeux. Je viens à peine de la retrouver. Il n'est pas question que je la perde parce que j'ai ENCORE déconné.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis amoureuse qu'il doit l'être, beugla Ashlyn en se relevant, elle poussa Sirius, dérapa sur le sol, et s'étala comme une loque humaine.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Sirius en se penchant pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Tu es sûre que tu m'aimes ?

- Je suis conne, ronchonna-t-elle en se redressant. Elle remarqua que James s'était éloigné et commença à paniquer. Elle venait de dire qu'elle amoureuse d'un type qui courait après tout le monde comme un chien derrière des chiennes en chaleur.

- Mais non. Souris, c'est tout, conseilla Sirius en tirant sur son bras. Il effleura ses lèvres de la langue et lui adressa un sourire insolent.

Ashlyn écarquilla les yeux en le fixant sans pouvoir prononcer un mot. Les ronflements du tableau étaient le seul bruit qu'ils entendaient à cause du silence ambiant.

- Ça ne sera probablement pas facile. Ça sera même compliqué, précisa-t-il en effleurant sa joue du bout des doigts. Mais je veux t'aimer. C'est quelque chose dont j'ai envie.

- Ailleurs que dans les couloirs sombre ? demanda-t-elle en le fixant sans pouvoir y croire. Sirius Black, le bad-boy de Poudlard, le super-sexy Gryffondor ultra-populaire et super solitaire ? Était-t-il réellement sérieux ou était-çe une blague ?

- Surtout dans les couloirs où il y à de la lumière, répondit-t-il en l'aidant à se relever. Il noua ses doigts entre ceux de sa nouvelle petite-amie.

- Tu es sûr ? paniqua Ashlyn en le suivant.

- C'est plutôt toi qui devrais être sûre. Moi, je sors avec une sang-pur ordinaire. Toi, tu sors avec un sang-pur banni traité comme un paria.

- Je me moque de ce que pensent mes parents. Il veulent devenir mauvais. Je veux que mon sens éthique soit satisfait. J'en ai parlé avec Dumbledore, précisa-t-elle, il m'offre un poste de professeur assistant à Poudlard avant de me donner un poste permanent. Ils ne m'atteindront pas si je reste ici.

- Décidément. James et Remus aussi ont des problèmes avec les mangemorts. Ça vous fera un sujet de conversation.

Ashlyn parue dubitative mais lui sourit néanmoins, elle était heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé. Ce n'était pas comme avant. C'était encore mieux.

.

.

* * *

.

Voila. J'espère que ça vous à plus. N'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Que pensez-vous d'Ashlyn ? Une bonne petite un peu soumise ? Une vilaine mesquine et agaçante ?

Et mon Sirius, vous l'imaginiez comme ça ?

Bien à vous,

Areïna.


End file.
